


I Don't Think I Could Share You

by DrRatbag



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grindr, Love Confessions, M/M, Mitch deserves nice things, Sidney knows something's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRatbag/pseuds/DrRatbag
Summary: Jonas downloads grindr because he's bored and lonely and curious, and Mitch sees it on his phone and ACTS ON HIS GODDAMN FEELINGS.





	I Don't Think I Could Share You

Jonas is lying on his bed, arm thrown over his face, huffing out heavy breaths every few minutes. He's bored. And he can't stop thinking about Mitch.

'Ughhhh he's such a jerk though' he groans into his own arm, pushing it down onto his eyes harder to try to stop the images floating behind his eyelids. Memories of Mitch smiling, laughing, that blush creeping over his cheekbones. Images of that blush spreading further...

'No! Stop it!' He glares down at his trousers, his own body mutinously displaying the evidence of the fact he's trying to deny: he has a bone-crushing, embarrassing, ridiculous,  **unrequited** , crush on his own middle school bully. Mitch has been so different recently, and he doesn't want to fuck that up. This is the first real friendship he's had that he didn't get through Sidney. Mitch likes him for Jonas, not his twin. It's a bit of an ego boost, to be honest. Flipping the opinion and behaviour of the scariest guy in school so quickly.  
And yeah, he's scary as hell, no denying that, he still is sometimes, but really he's a giant softy. The kind of nerd who buys baby clothes for hid dog (is Buddy a dog?), the kind of loser who spends hours in front of a mirror trying to tame his cowlick, the kind of dweeb who giggles and whoops every time he gets a little more control of his powers, or spends more than a minute on Jonas' board without falling off.  
Jonas slams a pillow over his face this time, groaning loudly into it, wishing he could stop falling for this giant dork, who is almost certainly straight anyway. (And goddamn, it's news to Jonas that  **he's** not straight, and he's so pissed his first not-straight crush is on someone so unattainable).

_ping_

Jonas would deny it to the grave, but he dives for his phone. The only people who text him are Sid and Mitch, and Sid's asleep in the next room, he can hear her snoring.

**From: Mitch  
** _Yo nerd wnna hang 2moro_

Jonas rolls his eyes at the terrible spelling and fights a fond smile, his dark room being illuminated slowly by the pink ribbons of light running round him.

**To: Mitch  
** _Sounds good, did you have anything in mind?_

**From: Mitch  
** _Wnna see if we cn wash bud w powrs_

Jonas snorts into his hand, the image unfolding in his mind, and he's so, so in.

**To: Mitch  
** _Yeah, I'm in, see you tomorrow_

**From: Mitch**  
_Ok sleep tite_

Jonas smiles dopily then slaps himself in the face. He needs to get a grip. He needs to get over Mitch already. He wallows a little longer then decides to take action. He opens his phone again, goes to the app store, and downloads grindr. Maybe he'll meet someone who's actually interested in him? Or just a few people to boost his confidence a little, cheer him up a bit?

He loads up the app and puts his information in, and within a minute his phone starts dinging. Dinging so rapidly and unrelentlessly that he shushes it and franticly turns on silent.

 _-hey bby u top or bttm_  
_-ill suck ur cock_  
_-send pics slut_  
- _im hard r u free_  
  
He slams down his phone as his entire face turns beetroot red and swirls of green and yellow envelop him. He rolls over and screams into his pillow, wishing someone up there didn't have it out for him as much as they obviously do, and burritos himself in his covers, determined to just forget this whole thing and get some sleep. 

 

 

The next day, Jonas is standing in front of his mirror, trying to fix his hair so it doesn't look too raggedy but also not too neat, and deciding between two shirts, when his bedroom door opens. He turns to see his twin. Or what is probably his twin under a hurricane of wild curly hair. She brushes some out of her face as he greets her

'Morning Sid, what's up?'  
'Ugh maybe I should just shave this off' she mutters as she fights with her hair, stopping as she sees her brother staring at his reflection with intense concentration 'Whatcha doing?'  
'Just choosing a shirt, which of these do you prefer? I think this one's too business-y but this one makes me look chubbier'  
'Jonas where are you going, why are you getting worried over shirts?'  
'Nowhere, just out'  
'Remember how you said you'd tell me if something was going on with you? This would be a good opportunity to tell me'  
  
Jonas turns to look at his sister, genuinely considering getting some of this weight off his shoulders, but she might let something slip to Dean, or try to stop him going, or try to stop him going  **by** telling Dean. He bites his lip, feeling guilty about keeping this from her, the person he shares everything with, down to his genes.

'Sid, nothing's going on, I'm just having a chubby day and I'm feeling self conscious about it, now which shirt?'

Sidney considers for a minute, decides he's not going to tell her anything today, and points at the collared shirt before turning tail and going to fight her hair some more.  
After she leaves, Jonas releases a puff of air and checks his phone. Shit! He's supposed to be at Mitch's in like ten minutes!  
He gallops down the stairs, throws his board down, and rides fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitch is sitting on his bed, running his fingers through Buddy's fur (spikes?) as he waits for Jonas to turn up. He never thought he'd get this close to him, close enough to touch. To throw his arm around his shoulders and squeeze, to pat his arm to feel his softness, to have him sitting on his lap, although not in the circumstances he'd like. It's a new kind of torture, being able to touch him, but not in the ways he  _really_ wants. Mitch runs a hand through his own hair and puffs out air in frustration. If Joey wasn't straight, if he wasn't too good for him, if he wasn't still scared sometimes and disgusted probably all the time by Mitch. He scrubs a hand down his face in defeat. He knows he's pining with no end in sight, but he can't stop.  
Sometimes, when he sees Carmen in school, or remembers Joey sneaking off to look at pictures of her, he feels his chest tighten up, his lungs empty themselves. It's physically painful, sometimes, and he wants to grab Joey, to hold him close and never let another person come anywhere near him. He feels possessive, hungry, scared. He needs to get a hold of himself.

At that moment, he hears the door being knocked, very politely of course, which is how he knows Joey's here. He grins down at Buddy and throws him onto the bed as he leaves it and strides towards the door, not bothering to school his features as he throws it open.

'Hi'  
'Hey' Jonas smiles down at his shoes, light blush across his face. Mitch wants to eat him alive. Instead, he steps back and sweeps his arm inside  
'Come on in' he says, still grinning like an idiot, now with his own matching pink dusting on his cheeks.

 

 

After about an hour squeezed into the tiny bathroom with Buddy, water is everywhere, they are both soaked, Buddy is chirping happily around their ankles, and they're giggling like maniacs.

'Oh god. Oh my god. We're never doing that again' Jonas gets out around giggles, too happy to feel self-conscious about how his usually baggy clothing is clinging to his skin  
'Christ alive, Joey, you nearly gave me a new haircut with that light a yours!' Mitch says, as he throws a towel at Jonas, stripping off his own shirt and ruffling his hair with another towel. He doesn't notice how Jonas' eyes widen and he swallows heavily at the removal of the already skimpy crop top. Today's shirt reads 'smoking is cool' and makes Jonas remember the feeling of shotgunning with Mitch. He shivers and begins attempting to dry his own hair.  
His phone pings across the room, and Jonas shouts over to Mitch, who is closer,  
'Hey Mitch, can you check that for me? Could be Dean or Sidney'

Mitch cradles the phone in his hands and unlocks the screen, still dizzy happy that Jonas trusts him this much. The feeling evaporates however, when he notices a familiar app on his Joey's phone. The little yellow mask stares mockingly up at him.  
All of a sudden, he feels like his stomach has dropped out. Jonas has a grindr? Jonas is into dudes? Is he  **hooking up with dudes??**  
This last thought makes him want to punch a wall, and he turns to Jonas, who has opened his mouth to enquire about the text, but his face melts into confusion at the gutted expression on Mitch's face. He turns ghostly pale when Mitch silently lifts up the phone and he sees the app he's pointing too  
'Grindr, Joey?' he gets out, his voice lower and raspier than usual 'Really?'  
Jonas drops the towel, and his terrified expression is all-too-familiar to Mitch  
'It's not- I- I was just- I only downloaded it last night- I don't-' Jonas stumbles through the beginnings of several excuses, eventually just sighing and hanging his head 'I'm sorry' he whimpers, quiet and resigned. Mitch's face falls.  
'Hey, hey Joey' he coos as he steps quickly into Jonas' space 'Hey, look at me, come on' he pleads, his hands cupping Jonas' cheeks gently, horrified to see tears welling in his eyes. He swipes them away as they spill, breathing out heavily and pressing his forehead to Jonas', scrunching his eyes closed in frustration.  
'No Spots, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that, I don't want you to be afraid of me, or feel like you can't be you here, but why are you on that app baby'  
  
Jonas doesn't hear the endearment tacked on at the end, barely catches the sentence at all through small sobs he's shaking out. His tiny, soft form collapses into Mitch's space as he takes in ragged breaths, trying to articulate himself  
'I just- I didn't know what was going on- I don't know what I am but I thought- I don't know, I guess I just thought someone might want me' he whispers into the space between them, curling further into the warmth of Mitch's bare chest, the soothing roughness of his thumbs as they rub across his face  
'I just thought somebody might- I don't know, it was dumb' he mutters, pressing his forehead harder into Mitch's, feeling a hand slip from his face to wrap around his waist, pulling him further in with a strong arm, feeling warm breath gust across his face as Mitch sighs. Jonas inhales deeply through his nose, smelling wet dog and mint toothpast and  _Mitch_. God, he hopes he hasn't just fucked everything up.  
'Spots, hey, Spots come on, open your eyes' Jonas does as he's asked, tears binding his eyelashes together and brightening his green eyes  
'Joey, listen to me, you're gorgeous, and brilliant, and kind, and anybody who doesn't fall in love with everything about you is a moron' Jonas laughs mirthlessly and this, rolling his eyes before scrunching them closed again  
'Oh yeah? Where's the queue of people wanting to get all up in this chubby nerd then?' He grits out.  
  
Mitch doesn't say anything for a minute, so Jonas opens his eyes again, and finds Mitch looking more intense than he's ever seen him. He's biting his lip, hard, his eyebrows are furrowed in tight, and he's staring at Jonas so hard there's a real risk of someone catching fire  
'Mitch?'  
'Joey' Mitch whispers, before his hand tilts Jonas' face up and he leans down to meet his lips, crashing into him with heat and intensity.

Jonas' eyes blow wide, arms flailing against Mitch's chest for a second before his knees feel weak, he throws his arms around strong shoulders, mewls into the kiss, and surges up just as hard.  
Mitch's arm tightens around his waist, pulling him so close into his body that Jonas' feet leave the ground for a moment, making Jonas gasp into Mitch's mouth  
'what' Joey gasps hotly as Mitch moves back slightly to look at him. His pupils are blown, eyes wide and worried, his face flushed red and his lips wet and enticing.  
'Spots, Spots baby, this ok?' Mitch asks, voice like sandpaper.  
Jonas scans his face, takes in the heaving of his chest, and whimpers before diving right back in, grabbing the back of Mitch's head and pulling him towards him. Unfortunately, he's uncoordinated and inexperienced, and his nose bumps into Mitch's cheek, causing him to pull back and duck his chin to the ground. Mitch's big hand finds his chin and pulls it up to face at him  
'You want this?' Mitch asks, breathlessly, disbelief heavy in his voice. It makes Jonas flick his eyes back up to him, even wider with the discovery that Mitch, his big tough guy Mitch, is worried Jonas might not like him back. That won't do.  
'I want  _you_ ' he affirms, wrapping his arms around Mitch again and guiding him down, gently this time.  
This time, they kiss slower, softer, Mitch reeling Jonas in again as he licks across the seam of Jonas' lips, diving in to explore when they open to him. His hand moves to cradle Jonas' head, sifting gently through curls as he licks in deeper, learning the inside of his boy's mouth, revelling in the taste of him, the feel of him, the warmth of this perfect creature in his arms.  
Jonas feels his knees about to give way from the absolutely  _tender_ way Mitch is kissing him, like he's trying to memorise Jonas' mouth. His knees shake threateningly and Mitch backs him into a wall, pushing him gently against it as he presses his whole body onto him, the heat and  _want_ radiating from him making Jonas shiver.  
Mitch breaks from Joey's mouth, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and then licking over it before he begins to pepper kisses along Jonas' jawline, biting gently at the corner, making Jonas gasp and dig his fingernails into shoulderblades. Heat rockets up Mitch's spine and he repeats the nibbles along Joey's neck, aiming for the same reaction.  
Jonas continues to gasp and moan, whispering out Mitch's name every few moments, and is so involved in what Mitch is doing with his mouth that he doesn't notice the arm around his waist tighten, or the arm sliding down his side, until it slips under his ass and Mitch is hauling Jonas up in one swift movement.  
'Mitch!' Jonas yelps, arms banding even tighter around Mitch's shoulders, already hard cock filling even further in his pants, lungs struggling to gather air. He hears a dark chuckle and then they're moving, heading towards where he knows Mitch's bedroom is. He shivers with anticipation and cards his fingers through Mitch's hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. This earns him a deep groan. Thrilled, Jonas does it again and again, other hand digging bitten nails into Mitch's bare shoulder. Mitch moves to press Jonas hard into another wall and groan's his name into Jonas' shirt  
'Baby, you keep doing that and I'm going to blow my load right here in these jeans, you want that?' He rumbles, and Jonas giggles into his hair before his imagination provides and image of Mitch grinding into Jonas against this wall, right here, and his brain short circuits, turning his filter off  
'No, I want you in me when you come' he rasps, and where  _the fuck_ did that come from??  
Mitch swears colourfully into the fabric and leans up to pull Jonas into a filthy kiss before wrenching away to take a few long strides into his room, navigating the crap on the floor and then spinning round to sit on the bed, Jonas curled on his lap with his legs around his waist  
'Fuck, Spots, you can't just- uggh' he groans out, pulling Jonas in again and moving a hand to his hip, and another to his ass. His fingers dig into the flesh brutally, making Jonas squeal and arch against him, cursing into his mouth  
'Goddamn, Joey baby, you have no idea what you do to me' Mitch mutters against Jonas' cheek as his hands guide Joey's hips down roughly, grinding their clothed erections together, prompting another gasp and shiver  
'You are so fucking gorgeous, you know that? I can't believe you don't see how incredibly hot you are. Jesus fuck Joey, this ass' he rumbles, as both his hands grab handfuls of Jonas' ass and squeeze roughly 'Fuck this ass is never out of my mind, baby, you don't even know' here he thrusts up hard into Jonas, making him keen and throw his head onto his shoulder, fingers digging into his shoulders like claws.  
A hand drifts slowly upwards, under Jonas' shirt, searching, subtle, but Jonas decides he has not time for that shit, and brings the whole thing over his head as soon as he registers Mitch's hands  
'You driving me insane' Jonas hisses out, hands coming up to grate nails across Mitch's sharp jawline  
'You are so confusing to me, but I can't get you out of my head, I can't stop thinking about you, God, I've never felt like this before, I don't know what's happening' Jonas rushes out, watching the wolfish grin on Mitch's face turn into a dopey smile and he closes his eyes and searches for another kiss, this time soft, chaste, quick. Then he throws himself back onto the bed and pulls Joey with him. He rolls over and plants a forearm beside Joey's head, his other hand skimming along Jonas' side, caressing, learning. He leans down to kiss Joey softly as his hand strokes softly over the soft tummy he's admired for so long, finally feeling the curves he's dreamt of every night for years. He pulls back a moment to look in Joey's eyes as his fingers reach the button on his khakis, silently asking permission, checking in on his baby. Jonas melts and smiles softly, nodding as the soft pink light around them glows stronger, enveloping them as Mitch slides down Jonas' body while pulling the trousers off. He kisses the lightly freckled skin below his belly button, noses his way down a thin happy trail, and pets over Jonas' thighs as his eyes narrow in on Jonas' cock through the thin fabric of his pants. He glances up at Jonas again, just to confirm  
'Hey, Joey, you've never done this before, right?' He asks, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Jonas blinks down at him, blushes harder and says  
'Yes, you're my first' as his hand comes down to scratch over Mitch's scalp again 'My first everything'  
Mitch groans and ducks his head, biting into Jonas' inner thigh, feeling the body under him bow, and then sucking the skin into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue until a deep purple mark appears. He repeats this process all over Jonas' thighs, marking him with vigour  
'You're  _mine_ ' he rasps between marks, enjoying the gasp and the visible jolt of Jonas' cock as he says this,  
'No one else can have you, Joey, no one else gets to see you like this' he says, fingers hooking into the underwear and pulling them torturously down Jonas' legs, preening when his fat cock is released, precum pearling at the head  
'I'm gonna mark you up so good Joey, claim you properly, and you're gonna feel me for days, all over your body' he dips his head down to lick the tantalising bead away as Jonas yelps and bites into his own arm  
'Baby, I'm gonna show you who you belong to, you're never gonna need to go looking for anyone else ever again' he growls out, then before Jonas can reply, which he raises his head to do, he curls a hand around the base of his cock and slips his lips over the head, sucking hard  
'FUCK' Jonas screams, fingers curling and pulling in Mitch's hair  
'Oh my god, oh my god Mitch yessss' he purrs as Mitch sets up a rhythm, ducking his head down nearly to the base, engulfing Jonas' cock with vigour  
'Ugh yes don't want anyone else Mitch want you yesss come on yess that feels so good yes' Jonas rambles, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes at the intensity of the moment, before Mitch abruptly pulls off, with a wet pop, and a shark-like grin.  
'You taste so good baby, want to taste you everywhere' he rumbles, biting into Jonas' hip again before flipping Jonas over in a flash.

Jonas reels at the sudden flurry of movements but doesn't have time to pick a reaction before a wet tongue is tracing his back  
'Fuck look at these back dimples, so fucking cute Spots, so perfect, all for me' he speaks into the skin he's worshipping. His tongue then traces further down, his hands prying Jonas' cheeks apart, making him squirm with embarrassment before there's a hot, wet swipe over his hole, making his whole body jump. He hears a sinister chuckle before it happens again, this time slower, harder, catching slightly on the rim. He whines and pushes his ass humiliatingly up, eager for more. He's rewarded. Mitch dives back in, licking round Jonas' hole eagerly, twirling his tongue round, licking straight over, then dipping his tongue in, slicking Jonas up and filling him teasingly. Jonas mewls and pushes back harder, keening when a slick finger joins the tongue. How did Mitch even get lube? He forgets to wonder when the finger pushes up into the knuckle, spreading him and exploring as the tongue continues to lick and tease. Mitch works him slowly, torturously, until Jonas is whining his name and pleading with him  
'Mitch pleeease come on pleasee'  
'Please what baby you gotta tell me what you need'  
'Another'  
'Another finger? Hmm? You want another one of my fingers up inside of you, curling in you and pulling you apart, yeah?' Mitch teases, causing Jonas to whine even louder and push back more  
'Yesss' he hisses  
'Tell me baby, you gotta tell me' Mitch rasps out, predatory grin audible in his voice  
'I want more of you in me, I want you to stretch me out, fill me up, just fucking  **put something else in me fucking hell Mitch** ' he begs, shouting towards the end with desperation, gasping out as another finger joins the first.  
Mitch scissors Jonas open, wishing he could film it, enraptured with the pink, wet furling and unfurling of Joey's hole around his fingers. Slick spit and lube shining around the rim. He takes his time, eager to make sure Jonas is comfortable, working his way up to four fingers. As he slips the fourth in, Jonas swears and ruts hard into the bed. Mitch curls his fingers viciously, stroking over Jonas' prostate in a way that has the boy keening and purring.  
'Mitch I swear to god if you don't fuck me  **right fucking now** I'm going to scream' Jonas whines into the pillow he's biting  
  
Mitch pulls his fingers out, wipes them on his jeans, and flips Joey back over. He leans in close to Joey and gives him an utterly filthy kiss.  
'I love hearing you swear baby, so fucking hot' he mutters into Joey's open, panting mouth.  
He stands up from the bed and pulls his jeans off, hearing Jonas whine when he sees he's been going commando. He knows he's not disappointing in the equipment area, the reason why he stretched Jonas so long, but it's still reassuring to see Jonas' eyes magnetised to his dick, tongue flicking out over his abused lips  
He clambers back on the bed and grabs Joey's thighs, pulling them apart and feeling Joey squirm as he ogles his tight virgin hole again before using his grasp on his thighs to wrench him down the bed, climbing on top of him to loom large over this small, soft boy that's he's hopelessly in love with.  
  
He grabs a condom from inside his bedside table and rips it open with his teeth, watching Jonas' eyes follow the movement of his hand from his mouth down to his cock. As he pinches the tip and begins to roll it on, Jonas' hand stops him, and before he has a chance to freak out about Joey changing his mind, that hand rolls the condom on the rest of the way, then diligently applying more lube and slathering it on, staring entranced at his dick.  
Mitch feels worshipped, wanted, cared for. He lifts those perfect, spotted thighs up around his waist and strokes Joey's face, kissing him gently as he lines up and asks  
'you sure?' whispering quietly into the air between them, terrified and exhilarated and in love.  
'yes, Mitch, please' Jonas kisses him quickly, holding his face just as softly 'make love to me' he breathes out as he presses their foreheads together again, kissing him as Mitch purrs and pushes in slowly, slowly. Every tiny noise Jonas makes, Mitch checks his face, knowing this is his first time and that this will be a big adjustment for his baby, and wanting to make it as good as he can, wanting to make love to him, just like Joey asked.  
  
Once he's fully inside Jonas, Mitch stalls himself, watching Jonas' face, cataloguing the way he looks right now: eyes scrunched closed, breathing deep, face bright red, freckles standing out even brighter, lip caught between his teeth, curls of hair plastered to his forehead. Mitch has never loved him more. Jonas' eyes fly open and stare deep into Mitch's, beginning to well with tears again  
'Whoa whoa Joey are you ok? Baby what's wrong? Does it hurt too much?' Mitch whines, distressed and desperate. He's fucked up. He's fucked this up and Jonas is going to say this was all a mistake and never speak to him again. Interrupting his train of thought, Jonas' hand moves to his shoulder blade and digs in  
'I think I'm in love with you' is all Jonas says. He blinks and the tears run down his face, a happy sob breaking from him. Mitch heaves a relieved breath  
'Joey, I've loved you for years' he whispers, and kisses Jonas senseless. He's never felt anything like this sensation, and it only gets better when Jonas gasps out 'move', rocking his hips up gently.  
  
Mitch holds onto Jonas' warm, doughy hips as he begins to move, pulling out and pushing back in as slowly and gently as he can. Jonas pants and arches his back, fingers clamped tight onto Mitch's shoulders.  
As Mitch settles into a pace, Jonas begins to whine and writhe, moaning out Mitch's name in the most unbelievable way. Mitch can't take his eyes off him, overwhelmed by what is happening to him. As he shifts his aim, Jonas' body goes rigid and he cries out, fingers becoming like claws and dragging down Mitch's back, causing him to collapse forward and move faster. His teeth latch on to Jonas' collar bone and he sucks another bruise there, creating a necklace around his neck below the line of his shirts.  
Jonas rocks his hips up harder, heels digging into the meat of Mitch's ass as he claws desperately at his back, calling out Mitch's name loud enough for anyone to hear but not giving a shit. To his confusion, Mitch pulls out and rolls them over, earning him a faint yellow light in the room full of pink, before he repositions Jonas, lifts his hips up, and pulls Joey down onto his cock again. Jonas throws hi head back and howls,  Mitch hitting just the right spot inside of him. He lifts himself up on his knees and drops down, setting up his own punishing rhythm. Mitch pulls his knees up and begins thrusting up into Jonas, meeting his hips and increasing the intensity again. Jonas yelps and collapses down onto Mitch's chest, still rocking his hips, and pants into Mitch's mouth  
'Mitch- Mitch I'm so close- oh my god oh god this is- ahhhh- oh you're amazing- oh my goodddd' Jonas's body spasms, mouth dropping open in a round 'O' and ass constricting around Mitch's cock, milking him as he joins Jonas in his own orgasm, shouting Jonas' name into the boy's hair, pulling him tight against his own body.  
  
Their breathing even out as they lie, sweaty and sticky, still tangled in each other. Jonas lifts his head up and smiles contentedly  
'Thank you' he whispers, kissing Mitch's neck as his head falls back down, to tired to keep it up.  
Mitch just hums in reply and strokes his back soothingly. Eventually, he thinks, they need to get up, clean up, Jonas needs to get home, but not right now.  
'Mine' is all he ends up saying. He feels Joey smile into his skin, and he feels at peace.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be short and dirty. But I fucked up.  
> No beta, mistakes are my own.  
> Characters owned by smokeplanet (Mars), go read the comic if you haven't already!! It good!!


End file.
